Our Taboo
by Kagami no Tsuki
Summary: AU:Hinata's father decides to remarry. Doubtful at first, it all changes when she learns that she will gain two new siblings. One is her age and the other will be her teacher. The problem? They both develop feelings for her. SasuxHina, ItaxHina.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plot. Henceforth, if anyone has already read this fic and accuses me of plagiarism I will ignore it. Cause like I said, _I_ came up with this plot. **

**Warnings: There may or may not be grammar mistakes, but I would like to put this warning up just in case anyways.**

**_Summary: AU: Hinata's father decides to remarry. This leaves her doubtful at first. However, when she learns that she will gain two new siblings, all doubts are instantly erased. Especially when one is her age, and the other will be a teacher at her school. The problem? They both develop feelings for her. SasuxHina:ItaxHina. _The real pairing is still undecided at the moment. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Say Hello**

The Hyuga let out a sigh. She had been packing all day, her belongings sealed in two or three boxes. The reason why? Well, it just so happened that her father would be remarrying another woman. That's right, another woman, as in not her biological mother. Her _real_ mother. The one who had given birth to her, cared for her, and loved her till her very last breath.

"Otousan didn't even introduce her to me." She frowned, remembering her father's previous announcement two days ago. Out of the blue, he had told her he had engaged himself to a woman she had no idea existed until that day. Just the thought seemed strange. _Her_ father? He was the serious type, so after losing his wife, she never thought that he'd marry again. _What was otousan thinking?_ She shook her head. "Oh well, its fine as long as he's happy."

She took one last look at her bedroom mirror. The mirror held a reflection of a pale and thin girl. Short blue hair framed her face. Lavender-colored eyes stared back at her. In short, Hinata regarded herself as a 'plain ghost.' She knew she wasn't ugly, but she also knew she wasn't any pretty either. Soft-spoken, she rarely talked in class and as a result did not have as many friends as a normal girl should have had.

_I wonder how Mikoto-san looks? _

Mikoto was apparently the name of her new step-mother. Though Hinata didn't want to, it seemed that they would be moving in with Mikoto-san who had insisted on it, since she had a larger house as her father had told her with more space. Hinata found it rather pointless, especially since there would only be the three of them.

Stacking the boxes, she ran downstairs to her father, remembering that he wanted to have a quick talk with her.

**

* * *

"W-wh-what did you say otousan?" Her eyes wide, Hinata stared at her father rather hopefully.**

Hiashi stared down at his daughter and merely frowned. "Please do not make me repeat myself," he said tiredly, rubbing the sides of his temples. He was tired from all of the preparations to move. She knew this, but didn't want what she had just heard to be a lie.

"We will meet Mikoto-san and both her sons tonight for dinner. Be sure to bathe and dress properly," he reminded her before heading out the front door.

"That...was he telling the truth?" Hinata could feel her body tremble with excitement. For the past two years, it had been rather lonely in the house with just the two of them. Not only was she gaining a mother,but_ **two**_ brothers as well! "I'm..."

_I'm so happy!_

If it weren't for the etiquette lessons her father had made her taken, she would have ran throughout the house, squealing like mad.

_Ok, calm down. I shouldn't get so excited over something like this._ That however didn't stop her from fantasizing.

_I wonder what my new brothers will be like. Will they be small and cute? Or the older, caring sort of type?_

"Ah, I can't wait to meet them." She clasped her hands together in a prayer and shut her eyes tightly_. Dear god please let the meeting go well with my new family. And also, please help me leave a good first impression._ Clapping her hands twice, she ran up the stairs to soak in the bathtub.

**

* * *

They sat in a rather expensive restaurant, well, at least one that she had never been to. It would only be a few more minutes before her new family arrived.**

Anxiety filled her heart. Hinata placed her hand against the front of her chest, hoping it would settle down. Something she realized only a while ago had just occurred to her.

She wasn't good with boys.

Her only real sibling had been her younger sister, Hanabi. Even when she was little, Hinata had been picked on by boys younger and older than her. Hanabi was more of a tomboy and would come to the rescue.

_I'm such an idiot! I should've practiced on what to say or something._

She looked down at her lap and was suddenly aware of the outfit she had picked out. It was a light blue turtle-neck sweater and a knee-length, black pleated skirt. As an added accessory, she wore light yellow hairclips.

_What was I thinking? Now they're gonna think I tried too hard to impress them. _The Hyuga bit on her bottom lip, her eyes darting side to side. They would be here soon. This only increased her nervousness.

"Hinata," came her father's sharp voice. "I expect you to be polite."

The young girl nodded her head. "Yes." Straightening her posture, she calmly placed her hands in her lap and closed her eyes.

_Okay, all I have to do is wait until they get here. We'll eat; talk, and then I can go home and worry about what to do next time._

"Their here," her father's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Looking up, Hinata saw a beautiful woman make her way towards their table. If it weren't for her father's presence, her jaw would have literally dropped.

She gently nudged him with her elbow. "Otousan, is she...Mikoto-san?" He nodded.

Hinata found it even more surprising that it was true and that this woman would soon become her mother.

_Okaasan don't worry, I still think you're the most beautiful woman on earth._ She silently grieved for her deceased mother and prayed. After she was sure her prayer had been heard, Hinata looked up to see Mikoto standing before the table. Seeing her up close only made her seem more beautiful.

She wore a sleek-looking, black cocktail dress that revealed her slender figure, along with white dress shoes. She had fair skin and dark long hair and eyes.

"Ara, might you be Hinata-chan?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Ye-yes, I am."

"Nice to meet you!" her voice was kind and cheerful.

"N-N-Nice to m-meet you t-too."

The woman simply stared at Hinata and put her hands together in a delightful gesture and said, "My goodness, you really are cute!" She turned to look at Hiashi. "You really weren't lying."

_Huh?_

Her father slightly reddened. "Mikoto, that's enough," he coughed, urging her to sit down with his eyes. Mikoto chuckled and took the seat beside her soon to be husband, pecking a kiss on his cheek.

Hinata blushed at this, having witnessed a small intimate scene between two adults.

_Oh my god. Is this what an engaged couple is like? _She put her hand over her mouth. _It seems so strange to see otousan like this. He was never like this with mother in public. They only did something like that at home. Wait-I shouldn't even be thinking about something like this. _

Her father's voice brought her back to attention. "Where are your sons?" he asked.

"Ah, you mean those two," she said with a bit of disappointment on her face. "I'm sorry, they told me they'd be a little late for the get together, but they should be here soon." She moved her head a bit to the side to look at Hinata. "Are you excited about meeting your new brothers?" she asked.

Embarrassed, Hinata nodded, averting her gaze downwards. "Y-yes," she answered. "I've n-never had a brother before, so...I feel _really_ happy."

A silence enveloped them. In that instant it was broken my Mikoto's squeal.

"You are soooooooooo cute!" she gushed, hearts practically floating around her head. Her hands together, she sighed and stared lovingly at Hinata. "I'm so happy that I get to have you as my daughter," she said smiling.

That comment had made Hinata blush rather horribly. She turned her head to the side and covered her face. This only made Mikoto comment even more on how cute she was.

"I really _am_ lucky to have you. You see, my two sons are _not_ cute at all," she scoffed. "They always call me mother, but when they were little, they called me mommy _all_ the time. Honestly, if only they had been born as girls," she said, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout on her face.

"Well _sorry_ for not being a girl," said a voice.

Hinata looked over to the spot where Mikoto had been standing earlier to see a boy and a young man.

They had dark eyes and hair, as well as a fair complexion. She didn't doubt it one bit. She _knew_ the two were her new brothers.

"Oh, you guys are finally here?" Mikoto asked. "I didn't even see you walk in."

"Of course you wouldn't," said the one who had spoken earlier. "You were running your mouth off about how you'd rather have girls."

Hinata examined the boy. He looked her age. His hair in the back was slightly spiked. He wore a school uniform with the common blazer and slacks. He had the same face as his mother as well. His eyes however gave off an irritated look.

_He looks scary._

"See Hinata-chan? He's not cute at all," Mikoto pouted. She scratched the side of her face with one finger and sighed. "Well, on to introductions," she said standing up. Walking over, she held the scary-looking boy by his chin, placing a kiss on his cheek. "This is my youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Hinata. His stare was rather intimidating, causing the Hyuga to become nervous. His darks eyes felt as though they would burn a hole into her face. She twisted her skirt in her hands, gulping down the lump that had formed in her throat.

_Waaah! I wish he wouldn't stare so much! _

As if he had read her mind, Sasuke switched over to Hiashi. He bowed and said "Nice to meet the both you."

"And this-"said Mikoto placing her hands on the young man, "-is my oldest son, Uchiha Itachi." She kissed him on the cheek as well.

Hinata hadn't paid much attention to him since he hadn't spoken, but looking at him now, she could see how handsome he was. Though slightly different looking than his mother, he still possessed the charm she had.

He first looked at Hiashi and gave him a nod who nodded in return. "It's nice to meet you, Hiashi-san" he said. He then switched over to Hinata. "And you are-?"

"This is Hinata-chan," Mikoto said in her place. "Isn't she cute?"

Itachi seemed to be thinking about it as he stared at Hinata. Finally, he said "Yes, she's _very_ cute," with a smile on his face. It only made him seem more charming. Her heartbeat quickened at this, her face bright red. "It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan. I feel really lucky since I'm going to have someone as cute as you for a little sister."

"N-n-nice to meet you too," she said bowing her head.

_Th-These people are going to be my new family?_ The very thought of it seemed strange.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we should begin ordering our dinner," said Mikoto.

**

* * *

That night, Hinata lie in bed staring up at the ceiling of her 'old' room. She turned on her side and looked out the window, remembering her father's words.**

"_Make sure you sleep well tonight, we're going to move into the house tomorrow morning."_

_Tomorrow morning...tomorrow morning, I'll live in my new home with my new family. The week after that, Mikoto-san and otousan are going to get married._

Itachi's face flashed in her mind suddenly. Hinata blushed at having thought of him. It wasn't impossible to _not_ think of the man however. He had been so kind and polite to her during dinner that she felt embarrassed just remembering it. The other brother however, mostly remained silent throughout the whole thing. And Mikoto-san was fun and energetic.

_I don't think having them as my family will be so bad_.

The moon's light was captivating. So very beautiful in all it's whiteness. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with those last thoughts.


End file.
